Crash Bandicoot: The Movie
Crash Bandicoot: The Movie is a 3D animated action-adventure comedy live-action film based on the Crash Bandicoot games from Activision and Universal Interactive. It was directed by Robert Zemeickis and produced with Amblin Entertainment. It was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, and was set to release in Summer 2018. 'Credits' *Directed by: Robert Zemeickis *Produced by: Kathleen Kennedy and Robert Zemeickis *Screenplay by: David Koepp *Story by: Ted Elliott & Teddy Rossio *Based on Video Game Series Developed by: Activision and Universal Interactive *Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg *Animation Director: Don Hahn *Director of Photography: Don Burgess, A.S.C. *Animation Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Live Action Production Designer: Rick Carter *Animation Edited by: Nick Fletcher *Live Action Edited by: Sim Evan-Jones *Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston *Crash Bandicoot Theme by: Mutato Muzika *Music by: Alan Silvestri *Visual Effects Supervisor: Ken Raltson *ILM VFX Supervisor: John Knoll *Special Visual Effects and Animation by: Industrial Light & Magic *Animation Supervisor: David Schaub *Casting by: Mary Hidalgo 'Cast' Live-Action *Brodie Buchanan (Kiefer Sutherland) - Scott and Alison's son and Jaimi-Lee's brother *Scott Buchanan (Jeremy Irons) - Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's father and Alison's husband *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Demi Moore) - Scott and Alison's daughter, Brodie's sister and Benjaimi's wife *Alison Buchanan (Julie Kavner) - Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's mother and Scott's wife *Brad Buchanan (Tristan Rogers) - Scott's younger brother and Brodie's uncle *Toni Buchanan (Joan Cusack) - Scott's younger sister and Brodie's aunt *Kenny Harris (Hugh Jackman) - Brodie's adoptive father and Jaxo's father *Jaxo Harris (Johnny Depp) - Brodie's adoptive older brother and Kenny's son *Benjaimi Lake (Mark Hamill) - Brodie's younger brother and Jaimi-Lee's husband Animated *Crash Bandicoot (Nancy Cartwright) - The hero brother bandicoot and the main protagonist of the film *Aku Aku (Dan Green) - The golden mask *Coco Bandicoot (Debi Derryberry) - The sister bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot (Travis Willingham) - The big brother bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot (Rebel Wilson) - The girlfriend bandicoot *Fake Crash (Jason Marsden) - The twin brother bandicoot *Ebenezer Von Clutch (Bill Murphy) - The cyborg *Pasadena O'Possum (Joan Cusack) - The possum *Polar (E. G. Daily) - The little white bear *Pura (Simon Pegg) - The little orange tiger *Penta Penguin (Seth Rogen) - The penguin *Dr. Neo Cortex (Lex Lang) - Crash's side and the mad scientist *Uka Uka (Ian McShane) - Crash's side and the black mask *Nina Cortex (Angelina Jolie) - Crash's side and the academy scientist *Dr. N. Gin (Candi Milo) - Crash's side and the rocket scientist *Tiny Tiger (Denis Leary) - Crash's side and the big orange tiger *Dingodile (David Spade) - Crash's side and the dingo-crocodile *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Bruce Willis) - Crash's side and the electric scientist *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Christopher Lloyd) - Crash's side and the clock scientist *Dr. N. Trance (Hugo Weaving) - Crash's side and the hypnotist *Papu Papu (Nolan North) - Crash's side and the native tribe *Ripper Roo (Geoffrey Rush) - Crash's side and the blue kangaroo *Pinstripe Potoroo (Nathan Lane) - Crash's side and the potoroo *Koala Kong (John DiMaggio) - Crash's side and the silver kong *Komodo Joe (Seth Rogen) - Crash's side and the Komodo dragon *Komodo Moe (Hank Azaria) - Crash's side and the Komodo dragon *Nitrous Oxide (Liam Neeson) - Crash's side and the alien *The Bearminator (Arnold Schwartzenegger) - Crash's side and the big white bear *The Viscount (Jonathan Freeman) - The tasmanian devil and the main antagonist of the film *Evil Crash (James Woods) - The Viscount's side and the evil brother bandicoot Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Animation Category:Live-Action Movies